The present invention relates to a lighting system for an interior module of a vehicle and to a production method for a lighting system.
An interior of a vehicle is very difficult to illuminate during operation of the vehicle, i.e. during travel, since light sources that are visible through windows of the vehicle, could blind and/or irritate other road users and light sources arranged in a footwell of the vehicle only insufficiently radiate upwards to allow, for example, a passenger to read a map.
Devices for dispersing light from a light source are described in the prior art.
German document DE 10 2006 023 593 A1 discloses a light guide element for use in motor vehicle components. The light guide element includes a light-coupling surface and a light-decoupling surface and is at least proportionately formed of an elastic material.
German patent application DE 10 2013 007 938 A1 discloses a light guide of a light-conducting material with decoupling structures located on a surface, with the decoupling structures decoupling light coupled in in longitudinal direction of the light guide at an angle to the decoupling structures into the environment of the light guide.
A lining element for an interior of a vehicle with a translucent covering layer arranged on a base part of the lining element is disclosed in German document DE 102 40 270 A1.
German publication DE 10 2010 023 247 A1 introduces a fitting part for an interior of a vehicle with a shaped body on which is disposed a planar flexible light guide.
German document DE 10 2013 100 941 A1 discloses an interior lining part, which has a light-emitting layer on an inner side of a carrier component.
French document FR 2 991 936 A1 introduces a lining part with a lighting element arranged underneath a decorative layer.
Against this background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a way for the roadworthy illumination of a vehicle interior.